Team Of Gods
by chachingmel123
Summary: Over 40 years in the future, the Generation of Miracles and Kagami Taiga are regarded as Gods of the Basketball world. One weird text sends all seven of them, right to the very beginning, along with a blood adoption and Kagami and Aomine being forced to become brothers. How will the world fair, now that the Gods are back? Up for adoption!
1. Chapter 1

Here is the One-Shot, I've been promising.

The Team of Gods.

I do not own Kuroko no Basket.

Enjoy!

Over 40 years in the future from the main plot, six individuals sighed, knowing their youths were long behind them and they were now seen as old man.

But they weren't just any old men.

These six individuals were in fact, Akashi Seijuro, Murasakibara Atsushi, Aomine Daiki, Midorima Shintaro, Kuroko Testuya and Kagami Taiga, despite their old age, they were legends in the basketball world, not a single player, in today basketball, didn't know their names, some even regarded them as Gods.

Gods of the basketball world.

But even though they, who were called, Gods were mortal and like any mortal, they weren't immune to the harsh effects of time, once at their peak, a place where nobody could stop them and all they could do was play against each other for top spot and like all athlete's, they know that when you're at your peak, then crashing down to earth was even harsher, they could no longer run as long as they could previously and had started missing shots that they would have made easily a couple of months ago.

Their bodies grow weaker and easier to break, to the point they were all forced to retire and hang up their Basketball shoes, it was especially hard for Basketball idiots such as Aomine and Kagami, who followed Basketball like a religion.

They want from Number one in the world to the bottom of league.

But they didn't give up on Basketball so easily, most of them except for Akashi who was understandable, took a team under their own wing, to carry on their legacies until their bodies couldn't even run anymore but they were happy knowing they had left suitable players to take their place.

Now within their sixties, they were all classed as old men, the only action they ever got these days was when people come around, hoping to do book reports on them and reminding them of what they all lacked.

The ability to play basketball.

Akashi had entered retirement not, all that long ago, after leaving the future of the family business to his two sons, Kise had long ago quit his career as a model and sometimes agreed to give advice to the much younger generation of aspiring models, Aomine like Kagami was really walking around aimless with no purpose in life, Midorima was the proud owner of a horoscope shop but even he wasn't as passionate as he was in his youth and had begun to lose faith in his lucky items and Horoscopes, not for the first time was he found, rethink his whole life and what could have been if he didn't relay on Horoscopes so much but Murasakibara was the worst of all.

He had been forced to give up on his sweets.

His body could no longer handle the huge intakes of sugar to sustain his massive height, leaving him shorter than average than men his age, his body didn't have the energy to cover all the massive amounts of sugar, the built up sugar was damaging his health but he refused to see reason.

His candy was the one thing that kept him going, for most of his life, it was there for him whenever he felt sad and depressed and was always ready to cheer him and he would be damned if he let it go.

Even if he had visited the hospital more than two times a week and was constantly told by doctors to get rid of the sweets.

But Murasakibara was stubborn so out of worry for his health.

They brought in the big guns.

Akashi Seijuro.

Akashi did even take two steps into the house, before he ordered Aomine and Kise to hold Murasakibara down while he and Kuroko went searching for candy and anything full of sugar, the sugary treats were all dumped outside in a pile, where Murasakibara could see them.

Akashi took out a lighter and burned the pile to the ground.

Murasakibara was devastated.

His one true love was burning before his very eyes and as a result he went on a rampage, Akashi had to quickly knock him out by a blow to the back of his neck.

He than took it upon himself to appoint himself as Murasakibara money accountant, making sure Murasakibara couldn't use any money to buy more sweets and then proceed to threaten anyone who the purple haired man could use to get sweets from.

Murasakibara was all but a dead corps for a year due to the symptoms of sugar with drawl, Akashi did everything he could to prevent Murasakibara from committing suicide even going as far as moving in.

It was hard seeing the man so dejected and lifeless but Akashi had to shove the purple haired man in the right direction and Murasakibara started to recover from sugar withdrawal after ben threatened to attend therapy session to get over his loss of sugar.

Just six years ago, Murasakibara had been declared clean from Sugar in his system and no longer felt the urge to snack wherever he went, spending time trying to catch up on all those years of knowledge he missed with a good book, every once in a while.

Something that had the rest of them looking at him like he had grown two heads with each big word he used, with pride in his voice.

Kuroko on the other hand had taken up gardening.

Yep all of their lives was pretty much useless at the moment.

They all often found themselves, looking at the much younger generation with envy, wishing that they could go back, back to a time, where they didn't have that many responsibilities, could play without limits, redo some of the years of youth and play Basketball like there was no tomorrow.

If they could go back, one more time and play than they would all die without any regrets and accept their fates with a smile.

But what were the chances of that happening?

Little did they know, their wish was about to come true.

They were all in their respect homes, drinking tea or watering flowers, when all of their phones came alive at the same time.

They all picked it up to find they had received a text from an unknown number.

Out of their own curiosity, they opened it and came upon a message that looked like a joke.

Hello Valued Customer-san!

Out of the millions of people on Earth, we have decided to give you one Golden Ticket!

All you have to do is answer one question.

If you were to go back in time, what would you do?

"What the hell?" Aomine said.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Midorima said.

"….." Kuroko continue to stare at the message.

"Is this some advertisement for a game?" Kagami said.

"How did they get my phone number?" Kise asked.

"Is this a Willy Wonka advert?" Murasakibara said.

"I do not appreciate being interrupted" Akashi said.

They all thought about deleting the message and getting on with their lives but eventually curiosity got the better of all of them.

As they all looked at that one sentence.

'If you were to go back in time, what would you do?'

They were more focused on the sentence then the prize of a Golden ticket and did something crazy.

They answered.

They all imputed one sentence.

I would play basketball with everyone as I am.

The phones suddenly overheated and they all dropped their phones.

Everything went black around them.

#over forty years in past#

In the small town of Arse-en-Re in France, it had long begun to darken, everyone had long shut their doors, ready to float off to dream land, even the usually boat tour rides around the town had long finished.

Everything was quiet and not at all the bustling town, it was well known for. The night was cool and street lights were barely visible.

Everything normal.

If you didn't count the fact that four cloaked figures were running through the town, each holding one or two basket each.

They all ran towards a small warehouse and placed all the baskets in a circle in the middle, to reveal, the baskets weren't empty as first thought, but were actually carrying each a small child that couldn't have been more than a year old.

The most distinct features of the small children were the colour of their hair, light blue, red, green, purple, yellow and dark blue, there was even one baby that had a mixture of red and black in his hair.

These were the toddle version of the players that would one day be regarded as Gods.

"Do we have to do this?" One cloak woman asked, with groan.

"We have to suck up, this is the boss's orders" One cloak man said, before mumbling. "Even though I told him this was a bad idea"

"They did say, they wanted to go back as they were. The all still adults but they just look like brats" Another Cloak man said, trying to convince himself that what he was doing wasn't crazy.

"We have to do this, or the other pair of brats would disappear forever. Who knows what the timeline would be like in the future" One Cloak man said, he seemed to be the voice of reason.

"So who's adopting who?" The woman asked, getting out a dagger ready to slit her wrist.

"I've had brats in the past so this is really no different for me" One man said, looking at the 'children', "I'll take the kid with the green haired" taking the dagger and drawing blood from his arm as he did the same for the unsuspecting 'child' and let his blood flow into the child wound.

"I'll take the dark blue haired kid and that kid" one of the man said, pointing at Kagami and grinned. "Something tells me, they would hate being related to each other" he took the dagger and did the same.

"I'll take light blue haired, cutie" The woman said, looking at Kuroko, he was just too adorable.

"Than that leaves me with that purple haired kid and that red head, Akashi something" The leader said, as he slit his own wrist, when they had all chosen their new 'children', the words on the dagger, glowed golden to finalise the contract.

On the other side of the world, the babies who disappeared had miraculously returned to their parents.

"It's best to take them to a location, that isn't so cold" The leader said, as they all took their new 'children' and went in search for a warmer location.

The 'Children' had no idea what just happened.

#2 days later#

It had taken them, a day for the adults turned toddlers to wake up and brace themselves from the shocks and screams that came from their new situation.

Mostly Aomine and Kagami where screaming while the rest had to cover their ears.

It had taken them another full day to explain their situation to the adults in much shorter and younger bodies.

"So let me get this straight" Midorima said, secretly thankfully that his sight had been returned back to him and he wasn't wearing glasses. "We're all in the past as one year Old's, while there are another version of ourselves out there. We all had to be blood adopted to allow the two version to exist"

It was very scary to see a seemly one year old child, look at you with so much understanding of an a fully grown adult.

"Surely there is a rule against this, didn't you basically kidnap us" Midorima said.

"In many ways, yes" The woman who had blue hair and blue eyes just like Kuroko said.

"And surely you have a way to get us back to our time line" Akashi said, with a scary smile looking at the man who was sporting his hair colour but Murasakibara eyes, many swore they heard the sound of snipping in the background, it had been so long since Akashi had held his signature scissors in his hands in a threatening way.

"Right now, no" The man sporting Akashi and Murasakibara features said, the man know it was no good to lie to the seemly small one year old. "It takes a lot of power to send not one but six of you through time and de-aged you. The machine, needs a couple of years to rest before it starts gaining power so by my estimate, it would be at full power when your all-around, 28 years old"

"28 year's old!?" Kise exclaimed. "Doesn't that mean I have to go through elementary and have to deal with slobbering toddlers!?" they all unconsciously shuddered even Akashi, nobody was looking forward to that. Kise had changed over the years, he wasn't as happy as he was all those years ago, he was more serious than playful but he had his moments.

"But isn't this what you all wanted" The man sporting Kagami and Aomine features said, much to the two horror, at the relation that they were now both related. "Didn't you all wish to play basketball?"

They all exchanged looks in silence.

"Even though, you have to wait a couple of years to be able to play proper basketball. You'll still play, isn't that right? My cute and adorable son?" The woman said, pulling Kuroko into a hug much to his embarrassment as she cooed and began stroking his hair.

They all wanted to sweat drop at the help clear on Kuroko face.

"Surely, there must be catch" Murasakibara said, analysis the situation. "After all, we didn't just get to play basketball for free. There's always a catch"

"He's right" Midorima said.

"Well..." The leader said. "To be honest, we didn't say anything right way since the other you's are still toddlers who have yet to develop their personality fully but the older you get and your actions and speech line up with your other selves, the force might cause the universe to explode."

"WHAT!" They all said, looking shocked at the revelation.

"So what you're saying" Aomine said. "Since there are two version of us and the tip of the universe is very delicate, if we do anything to push that tip over, the world as we know it dies. Damn it, I should have brought the limited edition of Miku, when I had the chance" getting disbelieving looks from the rest. "What?" he said.

"And this is one of my new children" One man sighed. "I hope the other one is better"

"No he's not better. They're both idiots" Midorima said.

"AM NOT!" the two yelled, everyone ignored them.

"I'm sure you call all pull off. Your all very different from your younger selves, already" The woman said and it was true, Murasakibara had stopped taking sweets, Midorima didn't follow Horoscopes like some nut job, Kise was much more serious, Aomine, like Murasakibara had his porn collection burned right in front of him and replaced with 'gay' magazines, after that he could never look at a woman the same way ever again, Kuroko actually had presence and could be notice but he could also disappeared if he willed it, Akashi didn't constantly carry scissors everywhere he went and could now use any object just as effectively, Kagami know when to slow down when he was eating and didn't pack it all in and had developed a taste for fine dining.

"Surely you've taken into account that if we intend to go down the Basketball route once more, than we're eventually going to run into our past selves" Akashi said, knowing himself, his younger self would try to find out everything about them and Akashi didn't think he could face his now currently very much alive father, his father death was still a huge blow even if he know it would come someday.

That and it was just plain weird to see a much younger version of yourself.

"That's why we're here to help you acquire, awesome French accents!" One man yelled.

They all sweat dropped, clearly the man wasn't very bright.

The man than added "Oh, and also there is a failsafe in all of your minds, preventing you all from calling each other by your true names, those who became brothers through the adoptions, would address each other as such" getting horrified looks from a certain duo. "The seal also prevents you from talking about how your time travellers from the future, after all, we don't want the world to know about it us. Things would get very problematic if that happened"

Akashi had a look of understanding, even though he didn't know how to feel about having Murasakibara as his brother, _obviously_ he was going to be the old one of the two.

"You know, this has been bothering me for a while" Kagami began, turning his head. "What is that?"

They turned to see what he was looking at.

There in the corner was pack of big bottles of hair dye.

"Obviously it's hair dye" Aomine said.

"I just wanted to make sure, my eyes weren't playing tricks on me" Kagami said. "But why is it here?"

Akashi wanted to roll his eyes as he walked over, at a much slower pace than what he was used to and pick up a blue dye, with a lot more strength that he should have had.

"Obviously to dye our hair, each of our hair colour is unique" Akashi said.

The rest unconsciously touch their hair for protection.

"Get that thing away from me!" Kise exclaimed, nobody touched his beautiful blond hair, nobody!

Akashi cracked a smile.

"I said" he began.

Everyone know when Akashi smiled, it was never a good thing.

The sound of scissors, played in the background.

The devil himself was behind him.

" **We will dye our hair together** "

"H-Hai, A-Akashi-san!"

And scene!

Finally the Team of Gods is over! I feel so sleepy but also satisfied. Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Here is Chapter 2.

I do not own Kuroko no basket.

All the generation of Miracles plus Kagami sat in the middle of a circle.

They had all dyed their hair.

A fact that had everyone except Akashi crying inwardly at their loss of their hair colour that had defined them.

Akashi had died his red hair, blond with eye contacts while Murasakibara purple hair was now also blond with eye contacts to match, after all, they were supposed to be brother's even though they were technically now half brother's.

Kise signature blond hair had been dyed blue and he too wore contacts.

Midorima hair colour was purple with contacts.

Kuroko blue hair and eyes, had changed to orange and worse of all both Aomine and Kagami hair had turned dull brown.

Compared to the other colours, theirs were the most normal one's of all.

A fact that, both of them weren't happy about and wouldn't dare voice their complaints out. The eye contacts were specifically designed to look as natural so even when the sun hit them, it wouldn't pierce the double glazing and show the real eye colour, the same could be said for the hair dye as well.

"So what happens now?" Murasakibara asked, his hair colour and eyes colour didn't really bother him.

"We'll that's simple" The leader of the mysterious group said and they all suddenly became aware of the presence of a giant bag.

They all looked inside and were shocked, to find ID's and Passports.

"Inside this bag, are all your new identities" The main leader said, "It had taken us a little more than a day but as far as the world knows, you were each born just over a year ago, everything is all there including the very hospital, each of you were 'born' in."

"There are also your apparent Profiles" The woman of the group said. "So learn your new personalities well"

"Amazing..." Kuroko help but say, when he had finally escaped his new mother clutches as he looked down at his new ID.

"But this should have taken you guys by normal standards several months to get even half the data here" Midorima pointed out, as he too was shocked at how much information was here that was apparently all about him.

"Who are you guys?" Akashi asked, turning to the quiet adults in the room, before correcting himself.

"No, what are you people?"

ch 2: Their new lives.

All four adults looked between themselves at the question as all the de-aged adults turned to them.

"It's impressive that you were able to deduct so quickly" The man who looked like both Aomine and Kagami said. "Well, I see no harm in telling them, it's not like they would remember anything when they return" looking at the other three while the rest stiffened at the implication that someone was going to mess with their memories.

"I suppose, we need to introduce ourselves" The leader said, "Since we are your new parents"

" Let's just say we are, the messenger's of a very bored god" The woman of the group said.

"Yes, a very bored one" The man who looked like Midorima said, with a sigh. "every couple of years to relieve our bosses boredom, we do a draw to decided which group of humans, we get involved with and you guys just happened to be pulled out from the billions of people on earth."

"Allow me to be the first to introduce myself" The leader said, "My name is Karte, Karte Stone."

"Megan Joy" The woman said.

"Xavier Parker" The man who looked like Aomine and Kagami said.

"And finally, Christian Cole" The last man said.

"As long as you don't do anything to anger us, we will get along just fine" Karte said, with a smile that had most of the room gulping.

"Now let's get you all to your new homes" Megan said, grabbing a struggling Kuroko. "Come Kurok- I mean, Lucien. Let's go home and get some meat on those bones" she said, smiling as Kuroko went pale and started shouting for help but nobody came to the rescue and he disappeared along with his new mother.

"Well aren't you brat's lucky" Xavier said. "You get to grow up in France of all places. Now get your asses over here"

Both Aomine and Kagami didn't move.

Xavier pinched both of their ears and dragged them away ignoring their shouts of protest.

Karte looked at both Akashi and Murasakibara who obviously didn't want to be dragged by the ears like the idiots before them and followed the man.

"huh, this can't be right" Christian said, counting the remain toddler, there were two left, it had occurred to him that they didn't take into account, Kise who was by himself. "Well I'll just have to adopt you as well than" he said, to Kise who realised, he indeed had no parent to go to and instantly felt lonely. "Well both of you come with me while I get the dagger off of Megan later to do the adoption." both Midorima and Kise followed him.

# Four Years later#

Today they were going to start their first day of school.

Akashi, as he was now known as Yves, had gotten himself decked out for the first day of school, he was dressed in green scholar shirt and checkered shorts with trainers, his hair had grown long to the point where he could now tie his hair back.

His half brother, Blaise who used to be Murasakibara wore something similar, except for the vest was red and with them going matching, they could have easily passed as being related to one another.

Their father had graciously walked them to the school which they would be attending, already they could see other children meeting in one place, much fewer in number than what anyone of them were used to, Yves estimated that there were only twelve in the class all together.

He saw two arguing brother's in front of the door, who used to go by the names of Aomine and Kagami, both fighting over who was going to be in front of the other while their father looked on extremely amused.

"Big brother, stop cutting in line" The toddler that used to be named Aomine said in French but now he went by the name of Isaac. The two had argued who was going to be older for several days but in the end, their father had settle it and now Isaac was younger than Bric who used to be called Kagami.

"No, little brother, oldest first" Bric said, smugly, obviously liking that he was older.

"Don't you guys ever stop fighting?" Lucien said, coming up to the pair having been released from his mother grip and everyone was happy to note, he didn't look absolutely tiny and thin like what they were expecting thanks to Megan having force feed him the proper food portions.

"I, for one, find it entertaining" Victor said, who used to be Midorima while his brother gave him a certain look, their hair colour and eyes had been changed to make them look like brother's so they both now had blue hair and eyes.

All the parents began to leave and the children lined up ready for their first day of school, some even started crying for their parent's having never been separated from them before in their short lives.

Miss Elisa clapped her hands to get everyone attention, eyeing the seven children who didn't look like they were finding it difficult to be away from their parents and said in French. "Now children follow me." she than began to sing a song as they were all lead inside, she didn't notice how two children cringed, two other children looking highly uncomfortable while another two just decided to fake that they were singing and ignored her all together.

Once they were inside, they sat on the carpet and went to introduce themselves, one by one at a painfully slow rate, thank god for patients.

Once they had all finished introducing themselves, they broke into different activities, that had the generation of Miracles and Kagami almost scratching their eyes out.

The whole day was basically a test of patients that thankfully they had acquired from their adult mind sets, they were all too glad that the day was short and their parents came to pick them up quickly.

As expected, Elementary school was a place where they could just relax and learn how to act the age they were pretending to be, despite the numerous almost bashing of heads that they wanted to do since they couldn't hold a adult conversation with any of the kids.

The year's had gone painfully slow for them and they couldn't have been more happier when they reached middle school.

However there was one good thing about this, the bodies had grown powerful enough and tall enough to handle playing basketball even though it wasn't at their usual high speed rate, they were used to.

They had all applied for the same school, Faraday Middle School where they all joined the basketball team.

And they killed their trail out's.

Even though their bodies wasn't ready for the things that made people see them as God's, they were at a level above that of a player their age much to the Coach's shock at seeing seven individuals appear out of nowhere with unbelievable skills to match.

The Coach had dubbed the new team, 'God's right hand' due to their unbelievable abilities that had taken France by storm when it came to middle school basketball.

Their first match ended with 245-0, the opposing team didn't even have a chance to make a comeback, each of their movement spoke years of experience and their defence was the definition of an impenetrable fort and add that to Yves tactics, people called them prodigy's above prodigy's.

While in Japan, the Generation of Miracles where splashing onto the screen and making head 's roll.

With two, both incredible team's in two different locations, they had never once heard about the other.

God's right hand, won the Preliminaries with ease and the Winter Cup was no challenge for them at all, for three years like the Generation of Miracles, they were god's on the court, never losing their place as the top school in the country and people would look at them in awe.

They were featured a lot in all the magazines and brought pride to the small town of Arse-en-Re, they became well known all over Europe as the best there was, when it came to Basketball and none of them had any problems finding a High school that would take them in.

But still they stuck together since they were the only ones who could truly understand each other, they made memories together like going fishing or going to festivals, all the stuff that they wouldn't have been able to do if they had been in their regular old bodies.

Not to mention the Basketball games they played against each other.

The generation of Miracles had long since learnt their lesson about getting cocky with their abilities after Kuroko and Kagami had teamed up and took them all down, one by one so they weren't at risk at becoming assholes who only cared about winning.

With each game, they tried their very best, they weren't going to insult their opponent's by delivering a quarter of their strength by looking down on them.

They entered High School smoothly and began dominating the French High School basketball world and now they were facing their first ever problem.

All of their classes were going to Japan for an Art trip.

"Who's willing to bet, that one of us are going to bump into one of them?" Regis, formally known as Kise said looking at the poster on the school wall, as he leaned over his brother shoulder.

"Fate is clearly out to get us" Victor said.

" I don't really care what you guys do while were in Japan" Yves said, "However I forbid any of you from playing against them, no matter what"

"Yes, Yves" They all said, Yves ignored the one's laced with disappointment.

Little did they know, the day they would come to Japan was the day that the rematch between Japan and the denominating street basketball team, Jabberwock happened.

And scene!

Finally finished! Next chapter, the team arrives in Japan and an incident happens in the match between Japan and Jabberwock causing one of the Gods to stand out from the crowd. Review/ Fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Kuroko no basket.

Enjoy!

Edit: 23/06/2016

They had arrived in Japan late in the evening, by Japan standards, because some of the students failed to mention they got sea sick on boats.

Everyone, including the teachers were then forced to clean up the vomit, leaving tired and more than ready to get some nice needed sleep.

The hotel that they inhabited, was called the 'Bread and Breakfast' hotel but for some reason, some idiot's still had some energy left over and the teacher's ended up yelling at them to shut the hell up because the lack of sleep was getting to everyone.

The following morning, all seven classes were divided into small groups, these were the groups that they would all have to stick with, when they visited place like, the Art museum. Other than that everyone could pretty much do whatever they wanted outside of that, along as they went with someone who owned a phone to call, in case they were lost and needed directions.

"Hey, guys! Guess what I just heard!" Regis said, in French coming towards the usual group, his hair was longer than when it had been when he had been Kise and brushed to one side.

"What?" Blaise said, reading a book, something that he wouldn't have done more than ten years ago.

"I heard, Team Vorpal Swords are playing against Team JabberWock today!" Regis said, as everyone turned their direction towards him at the name

They had all, almost forgot that team even existed, since the last time they heard that name, was when they were all still in High school, it was really pushed to the back of their minds.

"So who's coming with me, to watch?" He said, Isaac and Bric looked like they really want to go with him, but were immediately silence by the look sent their way by Yves.

"What did they do this time?" Regis asked, quietly seeing the two whimper.

"They, were part of the group that caused a commotion yesterday, night." Victor explained, it was because of them, he hardly got any sleep so they deserved what they were getting and said. "So the teacher said, Yves should be allowed to chose a suitable punishment for them which explains why today, they are helping out with clearing the dining hall"

Both boys mumbled in dissatisfaction as they both wore an apron and went to get cleaning products for the room, under the watchful eye of Yves who had taken the time to sitting back and relax.

"I'll go" Lucien said, before adding. "I have nothing better to do" shrugging.

"Are you coming, brother?" Regis asked his brother.

"I don't feel like watching such a boring match." Victor said, lacking his signature glasses and tapped fingers, not to mention lucky item of the day. "It's boring, when you know how it's going to end so I'm going to a nearby store. I heard they are having a sale on my favourite crisps" a line that would have given them all heart attacks if he had been Midorima, however with time they all got used to it and Victor had time to build his in-depth persona.

Blasé had decided to join his brother and shook his head when Regis eyes met his.

"So it's just me and Lucien, than" Regis said, sounding disappointed, Yves just gave him a look that said 'Do you think, I will come?'

"Quite complaining" Lucien said, his hood was up and he got out, his game console out of his pocket. "At least you're going with someone instead of being a loner"

Regis said nothing, as he led the way.

Chapter 3: This is not how it happened!

" _Look at all those people!_ " Regis said, it was weird being in the crowd and not on the court. " _Just for a street game, this game must be an advanced level then_ " his words were still spoken in French as Lucien sipped his juice through a bendy straw, they had gotten on the way here.

Those around them, couldn't help but take notice Regis who was a Kise Ryouta look alike, accompanied by a small little guy.

" _Huh, it's 36-40_ " Regis said, many was surprised to hear another language coming out of his mouth. " _Hey Lucien, can you read Japanese? I don't know whose winning_ " since he had made sure his character could speak Japanese but could not read it.

Lucien sighed and said, " _The team, who is winning is JabberWock, the team in the black and green_ " in French.

" _So the team in black and red are Vorpal Swords?_ " Regis said, looking interested, his eyes going to his younger form and finding it extremely creepy to look at.

" _They're about to start the second hal_ f" Lucien said, looking at his younger self and wondering if he was really that thin at that age.

Kise was marking Gold, who was going into full defence mood, Kise felt the change in atmosphere around the bigger player.

Gold passes as a whole, went up a whole new level and Kise couldn't react in time, the audience was stunned at how fast it was, anyone not used to the speed or higher would find it impossible to see and Kise body couldn't react quickly enough.

Jabberwock took the moment to attack, hard and fast, Team Vorpal Swords were being overwhelmed before they even know what was happening and Jabberwock had scored.

" _If that red headed player, had moved, just a bit to the left_ " Lucien said, seeing his captain younger self. " _They could have stopped the advancement_ " and why was his younger self moving so slow?

Regis said, nothing.

Team Vorpal Swords, were making a comeback by using Kagami and Kuroko to penetrate through Jabberwock tight defence, Kagami planned on doing an alley-loop but they didn't count on Silver stopping them, his reaction time was just so abnormally fast that Riko and most of the crowd were shocked by his speed.

Gold passed the ball to Silver, catching both Aomine and Kise off guard, so they were unable to react in time to intercept the pass. Silver went for a dunk over Murasakibara who also jumped with a lot more power behind him than before, injuring Murasakibara in the process.

It was then that Kagami realised that Silver had the animal instincts just like him and Aomine but it was on a higher level.

Gold than opened his mouth, his words full of overwhelming confidence and arrogance, he started shouting about how much despair Vorpal Swords were going to feel because of how much better he was than them.

" _God, doesn't this Idiot, ever shut up? He must really love the sound of his voice._ " Regis said, he had unfortunately forgotten how annoying Gold was back then, it was like hearing a dog bark with no bite.

Little did he know, he was in for a shock.

Gold had a basic knowledge of the French language.

Meaning he had not only heard him but understood him.

Gold turned toward him and yelled.

"WHY, DON'T YOU SAY THAT AGAIN TO MY FACE ASSHOLE?!"

" _Huh!?_ " Regis said, Gold could understand him and how, the hell, did this guy hear him when they were near the top of the steps!?

Everyone turned to who Gold was addressing, including everyone in Vorpal Sword and they all couldn't help but stare at seeing a Kise look alike, sporting blue hair and eyes.

"I TOLD YOU TO COME DOWN AND SAY IT TO MY FACE, ASSHOLE!" Gold repeated again, obviously fuming. "TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID!"

Regis eyes looked to Lucien for help.

Lucien ignored him and acted like he didn't know him, leaving Regis on his own.

If he had been Kise, he would have immediately ran and apologised at the same time but he was Regis, was someone who wouldn't back down no matter what and just smirked, a very un-kise smirk and said in Japanese.

"And why should I?" He said, "After all, it's just so hilarious that you keep talking about how you're the best without anything to back up your claim. You're really a dog with no bite, aren't you? You're yapping is annoying." Getting looks of shock from those around him.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Gold roared, his anger reached new heights as everyone stared at Regis and the fuming Gold, as if the teenager was about to commit suicide. "COME DOWN, HERE AND WE'LL GO ONE ON ONE!"

For the first time since the conversation started, Lucien looked up from his game and said in French. " _But were not supposed to play_ "

" _Yves, said we're not supposed to play against a certain group of people, not JabberWock_ " Regis said, grinning, while the Kise in him was screaming at him, saying how much he was an idiot and needed to get down on his knees and apologies now. " _Don't worry this will only take a minute_ "

He began to walk down the steps, his coat was discarded to reveal, some cargo pants and a t-shirt, not something Kise would wear at all.

The generation of Miracle could only watch as the Kise look alike, stupidly got onto the court to play against Gold of all people.

"It would be the first one to score a point" Gold announced. "When I score, you will get down and bow and say how much better than I am than you"

"And if I win" Regis said, his eye hardening. "You will strip down **naked** and announce how cocky and concede you are to everyone here" and Gold's team know that when Gold became like this, there was no stopping him.

The referee looked unsure before he throw the ball in the air.

Gold laughed as he didn't even have to jump since he was much taller than Regis was in terms of height and immediately used his power to knock him over.

Well that's what should have happened.

The reality was much different.

Regis took his power head on and yawned.

Gold suddenly lost the ball.

The ball appeared in Regis hand.

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled, they didn't even see Regis move!

Regis began running while Gold used his long legs to keep up, Lucien sighed, knowing that Yves would have a talk with them later.

Gold was in front of him and said. "So you're got something to back up your arrogance. Come at me"

Regis suddenly disappeared again and everyone jaw dropped as they saw him standing on top of Gold head!

"What the hell?" Silver was shocked and so was everyone else.

Nobody saw the movement and Regis slammed the ball right into the net, the force took Gold down with him, injuring the player in the process.

"Weak" Regis said, as he saw the downed Gold, who looked just as shocked as everyone else around him wonder what just happened.

Gold was overpowered!

That shouldn't even be possible, and yet this guy just knocked Gold down like he was nothing!

"….A-AMAZING!" Someone yelled, coming out of his stupider.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" Someone else yelled.

"Did anyone see how he got into Gold head?" Someone asked.

"Who the hell is he!?" someone said.

Regis gave the disbelieving Gold a smirk and picked up his coat and said. "Well aren't you going to strip down naked and apologies for shooting your mouth off?" reminding him of the bet.

Which he know, Gold wouldn't keep anyway because Gold was suddenly in front of him, his hands going straight for the ball.

This time people saw Regis moving the ball away and said with a playful smirk.

"Come on, jump for it" he taunted.

Gold growled, in anger and irritation and took a step of intimidation towards him.

Regis let go of the ball and sent it flying.

The ball landed instantly in the net, with a flick of his finger.

"Seriously, who is this guy?" Riko said. "How the hell can he play with a monster like Gold?" many of them wondered at the same.

"Do you want me to take your clothes off for you?" Regis said, as Gold froze before frowning and asking. "Are you a liar? I beat you twice and you're still clothed. Doesn't that mean even if Vorpal Sword won, you would still tal-"

Regis was wacked at the back of the head.

" _Honestly, I leave you allow with Lucien for a few minutes and this is what happens_ " A voice said, from behind and Regis turned slowly around.

"Grand frère?" He said, looking at his big brother in shock.

Victor stood behind him and unlike his brother, he didn't feel like being stared at like some animal and had his hood up.

Victor turned to Gold and his group and said in good enough Japanese, "I humbly apologies, if my little brother has offended you in anyway. He's a bit of a hot head and an idiot, so please don't take anything he says seriously"

"HEY!" Regis yelled, feeling insulted but they all ignored him.

Gold blinked before smirking and said "Now that's more like it, someone who finally shows me some respect" he had completely forgotten his humiliation already and was getting cocky and said. "But I don't want an apology just from just you. I want you both to get down on your knees and apologies even though your little brother was the one who insulted me" thinking he would get his way.

Only for Victor to immediately ignore him and begin to drag Regis away while Lucien had already gone since it wasn't his problem.

"Hey!" Gold yelled. "Are you deaf!? I want you both to get down on your knees and apologies!"

"I heard you quite well" Victor said, before turning around with a cruel smirk that was clearly visible.

"But what makes you think, I would lower myself to an **Insect**?" and everyone didn't know why but they felt a shiver go down their spines, their senses screaming at them to get away from the monster that was Victor.

The pressure was suddenly gone leaving one then a few people shaken.

"Now, if you excuse me. I need to punish, my little brother… _properly_ " He said, while Regis gave him a look of pure horror, knowing he would be taken to Yves for his punishment.

The guy started to make up excuses for his actions but it all fell on death ears as his brother grip only tightened and the last thing anyone saw from the duo was Regis look of pure fear as his big brother dragged him away for punishment.

Once they were gone, nobody could believe what just happened and silence spread throughout the entire crowd and the court, but surprisingly it was Kise who broke the ice.

"Huh, he seems like a fun person" Kise said, cheerfully.

"Kise" Aomine said, turning to the blonde.

"Yes, Aominecchi?" Kise said.

"You're an idiot" Aomine stated simply.

Kise looked down with a pout.

However nobody saw the interest in a certain red head eyes.

And scene!

I'm finally finished this chapter 3! Next chapter, Yves scolds Regis for playing basketball and Kuroko accidently discovers Bric at maji Burgers. Review/ Fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: Part of the explosion.

I do not own Kuroko No Basket.

Enjoy!

"YVES! WE'RE SORRY!" Regis yelled, as a scary Yves loomed over him.

Wasn't he punished enough by his half brother Victor!?

Meanwhile Lucien wondered why he was tied up as well, but he did not dare voice it.

Both of them were tid up by their arms and hung up for 10 minutes, not only were their backs sore but their arms were aching like crazy.

In front of them was a scary and calm Yves who said. "You both have 2 hours left"

They both felt a chill go down their spine.

Meanwhile everybody else, was staying the hell away from the scene, making sure they were small and quiet enough not to draw Yves wrath.

Now thing's were complicated.

Thanks to Regis, their younger selves now know about him and his unhealthy likeness to Kise Ryouta, along with his much higher skills.

They were most likely super interested in finding out more about him.

"Well, I'm going to get some food" Isaac said.

"Hold it" Bric said, grabbing hold his shoulder before he was about to escape. "Your going to Maji Burger, right?" he said, with a smile. "Go and buy me some."

"No!" Issac said, why should he spend the money what was given to him on the dark skinned person who kicked him in his sleep, until they were fiscal old enough to separete. "Go buy your own"

However, this issue was not over yet.

Not buy a long shot.

"Bean paste burger, please." Victor said, pushing his none-existant glassess.

"Sweat and Sour Burger" Blaise said.

"Hm, I'll just have mineral water" Regis said, he had take care of his skin, after all.

"Can I have a vanilla milkshake?" Lucien said, emotionlessly.

They all seemed to be under the delusion that he would buy them all food.

"HELL NO!" Isaac said, he wasn't going to get anything for nobody!

Then Yves stepped in and said.

"I want Sushi"

Silence descended on all of them.

"So, what are everybody orders again?" Isaac said.

He had long since fallen in line with the rest.

Ch 4: A very surprising enounter

Isaac grumbled to himself while he walked, he did not care that he sounded like a crazy person.

Just because he couldn't curse someone in front of them doesn't mean he couldn't do it behind their back.

So he was cursing all of them, since he was forced to be errand boy for them.

Thanks to his phone, he know where he was and which direction was the nearest Maji Burger.

The Japan he know, wouldn't start for at least 30 years from now.

Walking on the old streets was very nostalgic for him.

He soon found his way to Majin Burger, a joint that he spent far too much time in and eat far too much, in his prime.

He was about to go in when he noticed something.

The see through glass allowed him to see a least one table full of people from Seirin which included his younger self.

Fudge butter!

He instantly backed away and want to hide inside a nearby bush, before anybody could notice him.

It didn't stop those walking by from looking at the bush he just jumped into, strangely.

Of all the Majin Burgers to be in, it had to be that one!

He had to calm down and use his brain.

Let's just go to another one, which is...

He looked at the search.

 **An Hour away.**

He could already see Yves scary face smile waiting for him.

Surely he would understand right?

"..."

Issac immediantely got up from the bush he was hidding in and tried to look as normal and casual as possible.

Looking like a weirdo to the rest.

He checked his appearence, his dyed, dull, black hair was short at the top but long at the bottom reaching to his shoulders, he wore v-neck shirt and jeans.

It was time to do some acting.

Then he walked straight through the door, his presence did not go unnoticed.

After all, even when he was much younger he had the presence of a wild beast which only seemed to follow him even into adulthood.

So imagine, he, who had the soul of legend walking right through that door, his presence had to be a lot more powerful.

People couldn't help but look his way.

He could clearly feel eyes on him and many shocked one's at that.

"Hey, doesn't that guy look like you, Kogami?" Shinji Koganei said, shocked.

Kogami was almost chocking on his burger from the pure shock.

Isaac soon waited in line, seemily oblivious to the staring or he just didn't care.

Half way his phone started ringing.

He took it out, cool as a cumcumber and said, in complete French. " _Hello?_ "

" _HELLO, MY ASS!_ "Bric said, in French, his voice was so loud that everybody turned to look his way. " _I'm hungry! When are you coming back!?"_

Damn you.

"Bro. I just got here." Isaac said, in french. "I'm almost at the front of the line right now"

 _A FOREIGNER!?_ Everybody was thinking, shocked since he looked Japanese.

What the hell was wrong with his brother? Bric wanted to know.

Was he in trouble and has to act?

"Fine. But give me an extra burger" Bric said.

Isaac wanted throw the phone out of the window when realised the line was suddenly dead.

He was suddenly in front of the line.

"What would you like to order, sir?" Said, the college female student he hadn't seen in decades.

Now if he remember correctly...

"Give me, 50 burgers" He began to speak in Japanese, trying his best to make sure it wasn't perfect.

And the moment he heard that voice, Kogami was ready to choke.

Everybody turned to look at him, even their voices were never almost identical to each other!

"W-What, 50?" The girl said, nobody had ever ordered that much for a person!

Maybe it was for a party?

However, he wasn't done.

"Give me two bean paste burgers" He said. "2 Sweet and Sour Burgers. Mineral Water and a Vanilla Milkshake"

Now, he was finally done and the girl was stunned and she wasn't the only one, since the workers around her were stunned as well.

Then they all realised that he was serious and she began to imput the data in, it took her 10 minutes to do so before she said. "That would be 21,000 yen (200 dollars)"

Hearing the price made many who overheard choke.

Who would pay that much in a Burger joint!?

However, Isaac was already reaching for his wallet and got out a huge stack of money, all in cash before slidding it her way, as if he truly did not care.

And who would when he used to make serious bank at his old job?

21,000 had become nothing in his eyes.

The girl was stunned and so was everybody else seeing the large pile of money that was just so casually placed in front of her.

The girl trembled as took the cash, she had never been given so much money in her life.

Even on payday it was a check.

Then she realised that he had overpaid!

"Keep, the change" Isaac said, she instantly nodded.

Then Isaac got out several bills and put them in the 'tip' tray, stunning everybody.

Who was this person, who could treat money like nothing!?

Was he a foreign celebrity!?

"U-Um, sir. It might take a while for your order" Said, the girl, it was after all a very long order.

"*sigh*. I'm kind in a hurry but I'll wait. I got something else to be though" He said. "I'll come back later" then he turned around and began to walk out of the place confidently.

To everybody surprise he came back 20 minutes later having clearly gone to a sushi place and sat on an table.

Normally, nobody would be allowed to do such a thing however after the serious caash he dropped, none of the workers dared to bother him.

He was on his phone once again and eating at the same time.

He seemed to be calling a taxy, and sometimes he would into French when he was paying attention.

 _SERIOUSLY!? WHO WAS HE!?_ Everybody wanted to know!

Then Kogami noticed something shocking.

Kuroko was not in his seat!

No, he was certain!

"If you going to sit near me, you have to ask my premission, first." Isaac said, to the wide eyed Kuroko who had yet to sit down at his table.

Isaac looked up, looking straight at him.

Those of Seirin were shocked.

It was the first time this person had met Kuroko and he could see him!

Well, nobody know that this person had been with a much older Kuroko for over 40 years, even when his presences dwindled to nothing.

Compared to his much older self, this much younger Kuroko was easy to find him.

 _Was he a basketball player?_ Everybody wondered.

"YOUR ORDER IS DONE!" Said, the girl and a car pulled up at the joint at the same time.

Isaac almost tripped while getting out of his seat but found his balance quiet easily while at the same time grabbed the Sushi bag.

Lot's of people eyes were wide at the flaudity of his action.

Through Riko Aida eyes, she stared at the numbers around him that were blurred but she could tell were much higher then any person she had ever met before.

He was higher then the players of Team Jabbawock!

Who the hell was he!?

Isaac want to the counter and found out a lot of counter was covered in his stuff.

He easily carried the heavily load, as if it was nothing and began to walk out of the door.

Straight to the car that said 'Texi' parked outside.

"Your the person who called?" The driver said.

"Yeah" Isaac said, In the voice he heard from the Phone. "I need a ride back"

And the door was open for him, he got in and the door was closed.

The vechile started and began to drive away.

There was silence in the whole joint.

However, it was broken by.

"EEEHHHHH!?" Said, Kōki Furihata. "I Know I had seen him before! To think he was this person!"

Everybody who was Serin was up and trying to look over his shoulder.

On his phone screen was Isaac in his basketball uniform.

"Who is he?" Kogami said.

So the person who they just saw a highschool basketball player like them?

What he heard next had Kogami shocked.

"It's Isaac from God's Right Hand!" Furihata said.

"The number one Highschool team in the world!"

Everybody was stunned.

 _They had been close to somebody incredible._

And scene!

Next chapter, Seirin finally uncovers all the members and they are stunned to see the whole team, Kuroko accidentally let's it slip to Akashi who has the connection's to actually haunt the team down. Review/fav and follow!


End file.
